User blog:Player2start/player2start Terminology or Glossary
List of Icons from the Task List or To-Do list or whatever I've gathered and cropped: Icons for Carson, Gus, Ruby, Norma, and Harlan. Pickaxe, Binoculars, Treasure Chest, Train, Produce, Old Mine, Flower, Arrows (Move or Edit), Building, Trees with Lumber,... I also have Ruby, Treasure Chest, and Binocular Icons with the Blue background, Carson, Hammer, Silver Coin, Produce, and Binocular Icons with the Clock background (LE Quests), and have created a Frankenstine's Icon for the Riverboat. Because Kiwi uses things interchangably or just plain incorrectly, and I'm very particular about language and organization in general. These tend to work, at least for me, for all of the Kiwi games of this type. Tasks and Task Icons *These are just the terms I've been using in my notes for tasks that need to be performed to complete the quests. To me, these make more sense than "Tap ___ to ___." Some of these are more applicable to BA, and others are used much more rarely than others. Also, some tasks are difficult to define and the terms just don't quite fit. As such, this is still a work in process. For Quest Structures: *Explore Canyon/Snowy Mountain/El Dorado - Pickaxe Icon? Explore is the first step for Structures, though not necessarily the first step of the Quest. Basically, find the Structure Base/Foundation. In BA, this worked for all Locations, but may need to be modified as WB does not appear to have Structures in all Locations. *Clear Base - Pitchfork Icon? Which may also be used for Clearing/Cleaning Debris/Clutter. Usually the second step for Structures. *Find and Collect - Binoculars Icon? For the usually two-step process for obtaining Quest Items. Typically requires a number of Pickaxes for finding and an amount of Time for collection. For locating Quest Items in the different Locations. *Search Old Mine/River - Old Mine Icon, Riverboat (?) Icon. Search is different from Find based on Locations or areas or whatever. Basically, if it doesn't cause an expansion of the area, I consider it a Search Location or whatever. *Build - Hammer Icon? Usually comes after Finding and Collecting a Quest Item. Requires Quest Item and Time, with additional Items required in BA. *Complete - Scissors Icon? Not quite the same as Build, as it is the final step for a Structure. In BA, this step has no Time requirement. For Market Items: *Place - Flower Icon. Basically, purchasing and Placing a Decor item. *Harvest - Produce Icon. For Harvesting Crops and Trees. May have modifications of Plant, Water, etc. as required, as some quests don't need the complete task for whatever reason. *Construct - Building or Home or whatever Icon? Basically, purchase and construct a Building, House, or Craftworks. Occasionally Purchase and Complete and such are different steps, like with the Harvesting stuff. *Upgrade - Hammer Icon? for Craftworks. Maybe the Contract locations also. Other: *Clear/Clean Debris/Clutter whatever - Pitchfork Icon? Will occasionally require a specific type to be cleared. *Edit/Move - Arrows Icon. When needing to Move a Building or Decor or whatever. *Gather - Treasure Chest Icon? Silver Coins Icon? Basically, when required to have or obtain Common Items as opposed to Quest Items. Rocks or Silver for example. *Contract - Tree and Wood Icon. Basically, create a Contract at the Contracting locations. *Visit/Collect - House or Building Icon respectively. Basically, collecting/harvesting/tapping on completed Houses or Buildings. Occasionally Quest Structures as well. *Social? - Characters Icon? For the rare Neighbor related stuff. Category:Blog posts